fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Raito Kurayami
Summary An OC (Original Character) created by Dragon Tran. He is the protagonist of the Onisenshi series. One of the members of a newer "Oni" generation, he is also the strongest as of the latest Oni members. Background Throughout the world, demons roamed through the land with the taste of destruction. Seeing so, guardians were made to defend the humans against these demons by shaping these guardians similar to their appearance and ability. Thus, the Oni were created. Yet, through the many centuries of battle and judgment, the humans feared not only the demons, but the Oni as well. Therefore, the Oni sought the only solution was to appear similar to their human oppressors to release the era of harsh judgment that befell their fate. Every one thousand years of a crescent moon, a child blessed by the Oni deities would grow to save the world from a rising threat and Raito, was one of those chosen few. From childhood onto adulthood, Raito grew with this mysterious power and trust from the others in his wake who were knowledgeable of this legend. He ventures in search of any demons to vanquish with his own powers while trying to battle the control of the darkness that fights him on the inside. Personality Raito is a very charismatic leader, able to lead entire armies into battle and successful in making the most introverted individuals open up to him. Courageous in battle, loving at heart, he is the perfected hero, however, in doing so, Raito usually questions and even doubts himself, which hinders his abilities to fully fight an enemy head on in the middle of combat. Though, with enough motivation from his peers or for himself, Raito can overcome such an obstacle. Yet, even Raito isn't perfect as others may see, for he makes decisions rather quickly, sometimes leading him into a pitfall of trouble more than it benefits him. Power and Stats Tier : High 4-C Name : 'Raito Kurayami '''Origin : '''Onisenshi '''Gender : '''Male '''Age : '''19 | 20 '''Classification : '''Human | Oni '''Destructive Capacity : City-Block Level '(Was able to completely destroy the demon general that invaded the city he was in with just one swing.) | 'Multi-City Block Level '| 'Small Town Level '(When Yukiko's thunderstorm covered the entire town he was in, he made an entire line across the length of the storm cloud with a projected slash.) | 'City Level '| 'Large Mountain Level '(Sent Yunoki flying back a few feet when he swung his sword at him with full strength.) | 'Country Level '(Training with the Oni elders.) | 'Small Moon Level '(Raito's 'Tentai Ryū '''crossed the length of the entire moon.) | '''Large Planet Level '(Stood his ground against one of the '''Shiyari.) | Large Star Level '''(Defeated Shiromae's many forms.) | '''Likely higher. Speed : Hypersonic+ '(Mach 20+. Blitzed most of the demon generals.) | '''High Hypersonic+ '(Able to move fairly quickly under massive amounts of pressure that caused the lieutenants of the Oni to struggle moving in.) | 'Massively Hypersonic '| 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(Kept up with Yashamaru.) | 'Sub-Relativistic '(This was first thought to be speculation when Yunoki said he was only going to unlock five percent of his potential speed. It was stated before that Yunoki is among the fastest of the Oni, able to travel at light speed and fight at it as well. This was soon proven when it was calculated for Yunoki and Raito to be moving at sub-relativistic speeds in their fight and with the fact that Yunoki passed the entire 'Valley of the Fallen '''in just a few seconds.) | '''Speed of Light '(Training with the Oni elders.) | At least 'Speed of Light ' 'Lifting Strength : Superhuman ' 'Striking Strength : Class H | Class KJ | Class MJ | Class GJ | Class TJ '(Created a giant hole inside 'Invania '''city.) '''Durability : Multi-City Block Level '| 'City Level '(Able to take the force of Yashamaru's spear and be completely fine afterwards.) | 'Country Level '(Took a redirected and amplified '''Tentai Ryū.) | Continent Level '| '''Large Planet Level '(Stopped one of the Shiyari.) | At least 'Star Level ' '''Stamina : '''Extremely high. '''Oni Mask makes it boost even higher, he hasn't shown any sign of tiring with it on. Range : '''Extended human melee with sword, hundreds of meters with other forms, farther with techniques. '''Intelligence : '''Has thousands of years of fighting experience through the help of his elders. Able to adapt to battles and new situations at a moment's notice. He is able to use the knowledge and guidance of Oni Elders during battle in his mind. '''Standard Equipment : Onmyo (The Oniken he carries around. Each Oniken's cutting ability and durability depends on spiritual power and will. The stronger the spiritual power and will, the easier it will forcefully cut through objects and more durability it is.) | Oni Charm '(A charm in which Raito can crush to release his powers at any place and at any time. Basically, gets rid of his normal human form restrictions so he can fight.) '''Weaknesses : '''Can doubt himself at times. Rescuing a human is a must, which might end up in him getting hurt by them or another party. '''Powers and Abilities : ' - Superhuman strength, speed, endurance, stamina, agility, durability. - Flight. - 'Onikenjutsu '(Oni Swordsmanship. Master swordaman.) - 'Onisentō '(Oni Fighting. Hand to hand combat.) - Spiritual Force Manipulation. - Slash Projection. - Spiritual Aura Manipulation. - Aura Manipulation. - Regeneration. (Can heal minor wounds instantly.) - Sacred Energy Manipulation - Cosmic Energy Manipulation - Shard Manipulation - White Fire Manipulation - Dark Flame Manipulation - 'Oni Mask '(Boosts his powers immensely and can be used for as long as he still has energy and stamina.) - Yin and Yang Manipulation. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques : ' '''Oniken : '''Each '''Oniken '''is unique to the wielder's soul and personality and is a being in itself, able to speak and advise through telepathy. Due to it's spiritual connection, it can cut spiritual bodies. Raito's '''Oniken '''is the embodiment of Yin and Yang, allowing him the abilities of which go with even Order and Chaos. '''Initial Release : '''The blade is summoned into it's '''Initial Release by the saying, "Zandaka, Onmyō." In this form, the blade takes the appearance of a Jian, taking the sword model from the Warring States period. One side of the blade is entirely white while the opposite is entirely black, as for the guard, it is within a three dimensional V shape that is also colored black and white. The tang is wrapped within a thread made by the wielder's soul and depending on their soul defines the comfortability of the sword itself. * Tentai Ryū : '''When Raito concentrates his energy into the entirety of his blade, he can fire out projected slashes, send out large scaled blasts or create omni-directional attacks with the flames that he voluntarily chooses to use. There are two types of fire that Raito can use for his attacks with this technique; one is '''Dark Flames while the other is White Fire. 'By placing more spiritual energy into his blade, he can use amplified versions of the attack or fluctuate the movement and shape of the attack to form different versions of it. * '''Tengoku Seiryū ': Generating a large aura of destructive energy before dashing towards his enemy to develop a destructive blow in the shape of a dragon's jaw. This attack consumes the target whole and completely damages them on a physical and spiritual level. Raito finishes it off with one final slash of his sword to behead them. * 'Matatsu : '''Converting his spiritual energy into sacred energy, he can overly empower himself and then compress all of this into his blade. Though it drains him of his energy supply, it gives him the ability to make a devastating attack. There are two forms of this attack; one is where he will use only 1/2 of his energy to fire out a beam of cosmic energy in the shape of a dragon, which will shoot towards the enemy at high speeds while the other is using all of his energy to create a blast that is capable of destroying a universe, but he has yet to use this. '''Tengoku: Heavenly Release : '''This form is released by saying, "Tengoku". This gives Raito a dramatic boost in strength and allows him an incredibly new powerful form. The form takes the image of an actual Oni warrior, in which it turns the entire form of his right arm into an ink like drilling weapon that is capable of extending at impossible lengths while containing the capabilities of dark fire in everything it cuts. As for his left arm and mainly entire body, he is covered in blade like shards that he is able to generate an infinite amount of and fire from his left arm, these blades also protect his entire body from harm. The blades have also been shown to sear through objects, even toughened metal as if it were nothing. Raito has also shown that these blades have the force of pushing back meteors bigger than Earth given enough time to fire them at the target. Raito's eyes are also blank and completely white, as if they were illuminating in this form and his face is covered in a helmet that makes his expression completely invisible to outsiders. * '''Matentai Ryū : '''A boosted form of '''Matatsu. '''It allows Raito to generate cosmic energy to the point of which he can use it infinitely in cost of his stamina. * '''Oni Drill : '''Forming his arm of dark fire into a torrent form, Raito can drill through objects, enemies and anything that he charges at. The dark fire spreads and eats at targets while the drilling motion drills into tough targets to forcibly cut through them. * '''Onikage : '''Manipulating the dark fire mentally, Raito can move strands of dark fire from his ink like arm in order to use them to attack his opponents from afar and at greater speeds with the airborne strands of fire. Surprisingly, the dark fire moves as if it is ink throughout the air and strikes at incredible velocities. This ability is extremely versatile due to it being able to be used for defensive and offensive means. He is able to use it offensively for attacking enemies and trapping them by forming the airbore strands of dark fire into connecting amounts of fire. He created a dome of dark fire to trap his opponents once, blocking off all escape. Defensively, he can create large barriers of dark fire and use it to wrap around targets and objects, eating away at them. '''Oni Mask : '''When donning his mask, Raito takes the form of the face of an Oni when applying the mask on. The mask appears as if it were to connect to his face. The mask itself enhances and doubles his already insane abilities, allowing him to deal larger scaled attacks at a faster pace, he can also go into a mode with the mask present. * '''Oni Kyōki : '''Known as '''Oni Insanity, '''this mode is effected when Raito activates into a form of insanity from the Oni instinct that runs within him. This mode enhances his senses even more and amplifies his already high statistics. Due to this, all pain that pierces him is made numb and in here, the angrier he is equals the more strength he will disperse. The mode will last as long Raito has a sufficient amount of his own unique energy and will require him to generate it again for it to take effect. Other '''Notable Victories : ' 'Notable Losses : ' 'Inconclusive Matches : ' '''Key : Beginner Raito | The Oni God Arc Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes Category:Space-Time Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Humans Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Insane Characters Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Samurais